Drunken Love
by Forever the Uke
Summary: It's full of promise, full of hope and ignorant of reality. With his body having been 80% Vodka and Jack Daniels, it's no wonder he woke up with the overwhelming desire to vomit and no shirt on. Last night's antics? All he had to go on was the bruise on his face and the number on his hand. Oh! And the social gathering he had later that day. Yep, nothing beats the morning after.


**People! Long time no speak! I am alive, I am living! Just have lots to do and little time, told myself that I'd write in any free time when able to and post it up _only_ when done. Boom! Written, completed and posted!**

**Hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think~!**

* * *

The red headed male pulled his garish orange scarf tighter round his neck. Kanda was late. Albeit it was only by five minutes but the anally retentive male was_ never_ late. He couldn't be _that_ hungover could he? Surely not. When Lavi had left party he'd been fine, a bit more chatty (mainly due to the alcohol levels) than usual but not bad enough that he'd be lagging in the morning.

He was heaved from his thoughts when an unknown object caught the back of his kneecap, successfully buckling the man. He caught himself and pivoted to glare at the perpetrator.

The first thing he thought at the sight: Shit.

"Dude!" It floated from his mouth in a nervous bubble of laughter, "you look rough!"

"Cheers," the other grumbled, his slender fingers pushing the large sunglasses further up his nose. His dark Tee and grey cardigan hidden by the heavy open duffle coat; usual dark skinnies tucked into the military boots on his feet, thick winter socks poking out the top of them.

There was a jangle of bells as the two entered the usual place. Lavi moved further into the homely café, taking a seat at a tiny oaken table. He mused that only the attractive Japanese could pull of aviator sunglasses in November. Watching as Kanda moved to the counter ordering what he'd assume to be a double espresso, the usual, he couldn't help but think that he needs it.

"So," the man started, "good night?" The glare he got was imminent, as was the kick from under the table.

"Idiot," Kanda bit exasperated already. He tentatively took a sip of the scalding beverage, sighing as the acidic caffeine flooding his body. He heard an easy going laugh from the other, the sound adding a layer on his thick headache. There was a pleasant pause in conversation as Lavi left momentarily to order his own drink.

"You know Yu, the lights in here aren't that bright." He placed the plate and mug on the table, pointing to his eye patch, "surely you can take them off now, yeah?"

The man grunted, hacking Lavi's cake apart with the fork he'd had on the plate. "Rather not."

"Go on, do it."

"I said no."

"Do it."

He grunted.

"Do it!"

Another.

"Yu," Lavi whined, "you look stupid, just do it."

"You look stupid with your eye patch but I put up with it."

"Yeah but I have a medical issue. You just drank too much."

"Same thing," he grumbled.

"Yours is self-inflicted!"

There was a sharp outtake off breath from the Japanese as he pulled the glasses from his face. Lavi covered his mouth with the back of his hand, undecided as to whether he wanted to laugh or cringe. Kanda on the other hand slammed the glasses on the table and clenched, rather painfully, his eyes shut. Lavi stared at him as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Dude…" He started.

"You dare," was the snarled response.

"Dude!" He laughed, pulling a hand through his unruly locks.

"You fucking dare," Kanda barked, opening his eyes to glower at the smirking man. The cocky look didn't suite him one bit.

"Someone _nailed _you!" Lavi stared at the greenish smear of a bruise that sat on Kanda's eye socket. "Who did it? Oh god, tell me who did it!"

"I can't," he grumbled.

And he couldn't. If Kanda was being honest, he didn't really remember much of last night; just the odd hazy puzzle piece that wouldn't connect to anything. The blurry memories just lay in his head, useless. Taunting him even. All he knew was that when he woke up he was asleep against the wall, no shirt, a bruised face and the suffocating urge to vomit.

"Question," his friend stated, as if asking for permission. He received a gruff grunt; the bruised man too busy grabbling for the memories of the previous night. "Okay, so, you just rolled out of bed, saw the time and panicked, throwing clothes on and met me, right?" His smugness painfully apartment.

Kanda tensed, ashamed of the truthful inquisition, and looked skyward as the red head released a hearty laugh, startling neighboring tables.

"I'm not judging you Yu! We've all done it!" Lavi wheezed out, gaining a firm kick from underneath the table. "Ow! Ah, 'kay, just your hand, your hand." He hissed; only eye shut in pain, vaguely gesturing at the hand Kanda was gingerly touching the bruise with. "You were lucky last night Yu," he brazenly winked (or blinked, he never knew) at the other.

'cause a punch to face just epitomizes lucky, he thought snarky to himself. Sighing Kanda ceased poking the bruise and stared at the back of his hand. "A phone number?" He murmured, surprised at the discovery.

"Lucky," Lavi sang, pulling out his phone to dial the number. "Getting punched in the face _and_ getting a mobile number. Just how do you do it?" To which Kanda frowned, batting the phone from his hand, eyes narrowing.

"Just don't," was his reasoning.

The two men hung around the café for another hour or so before Kanda pushed himself up from the table and left. Lavi trailed after him, mentioning the reason behind the social meeting.

"We're having a gathering." He'd stated.

"And 'we' are," Kanda inquired, putting the sunglasses on before the sunlight could gauge his eyes out.

"Well, me and you. Lenalee and Allen, if she can find him, and a few others," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Kanda noted the anxious behavior.

"What?" He snapped, headache withering his patience.

"Hmm?" Lavi looked startled.

"What's your issue?" Kanda barked, the last dribble of the patience gone. Passer byers gave him irritated looks, as if the loud words had disturbed the public peace. He grit his teeth.

"Oh it's no-" Kanda gave him a look, "It's just Allen never remembers my name. I mean, I know we didn't talk much back then but c'mon man." He gestured to himself with his words, "How can you forget this?" He sounded genuinely astounded at their old school mate's actions.

"If only," Kanda muttered.

Lavi mouth started moving but it wasn't him Kanda heard. At least, he _really_ hoped it wasn't Lavi he was hearing. It was hollow, ghostly even. The dull ringing and fuzzy overcoat made it difficult to decipher but he'd heard it.

'_Gay stuff… probably freaks you out… I'm really sorr_y…'

Eh? He thought. Are you kidding me?

"…So I said it's fine, I'll handle it. If anyone knows Yu, it'll be me. Or Alma… but considering he's bummed off to Japan for his third year, it's my time to shine." He laughed at his own apparent joke, "I got this shit." He looked at his friend as the two dawdled through the town Centre. He wasn't all there, eyes hazed over, obviously introverted in his own thoughts. "Oiii! Kanda!" He yelled, frustrated at the lack of attention.

The man startled, forcefully booted from his musings.

After eventually regaining the sought after attention, the two traveled around the large center in idle one-sided conversation; the longer haired man struggling to navigate his way through the lunch hour crowds. They went from shop to shop, fulfilling the mental checklist Lavi had conjured up throughout the time. Then, around two hours later, the redhead slowed, as if building his nerve. Kanda had been waiting for it since the he'd noticed in the café.

"…_Please_ let me phone it! Oh please Yu!" Lavi all but begged hands clasped in front his face as he clenched his eyes. Kanda would have smirked if not for two factors: His face hurt with the action and his sunglasses caught his cheeks when he did it. Instead the man thumped the redhead's head.

"No," he was curt and to the point.

"Oh Yu," he wined, "Please!" Kanda's answer remained unmoved. "Why?" Lavi demanded, mirroring that of a brat.

"Because," Kanda started, acting as if the man was the age he was acting, "we don't know who it is and you can't be trusted."

The reply was immediate, "you can trust me!" He had the audacity to sound hurt. "You can _totally_ trust me!" If not for the gleam in his eye, Kanda just might have been swayed.

"Mm-hm," he opted for.

"You're such an ass Yu," the grown man sulked. _Man_, Kanda repeated to himself, as if the word didn't suite the sentence. "Fine, whatever," he sniffed. "Maybe I won't tell you then." That caught Kanda's attention. He paused in his walking, just momentarily but the redhead saw it. The unnatural smirk reemerged on his pale freckled face.

_Damn…_

Kanda mentally sighed, deciding to bite the bullet. "Tell me what."

"Oh _nothing_," he hummed. "Nothing at all Kanda."

"Blackmail? Really?" Kanda queried, skin crawling at his preferred name passing his friends lips. "How underhanded of you," he added in afterthought.

"Oh-ho-ho!" He sang, "_Me_ underhanded? You really don't remember last night, do you?" He watched as the Japanese's eyebrow spasm. As they say: Hook-line-and-sinker, he chirped to himself gleefully.

"God you're so annoying!" Kanda bellowed, startling a passing woman. He jutted his hand out, twisting the appendage so the man could read the string of numbers. Lavi was practically buzzing as he drew out his Iphone, tapping the number in and holding it to his ear, a boyish grin placed on his lips.

_[The number you have called has not recognized. Please check the number and dial again.]_

"Huh?"

He re-entered the number, slower this time. Double checking each digit as he dialed.

_[The number you have called has not recognized. Please check the number and dial again.]_

"What?!" He bellowed, hanging up on the monotonous voice, "are you serious? It's not even working?!" He well and truly sounded irritated, even verging on-dare Kanda say-_angry_.

Kanda just turned his eyes to the sky, silently thanking the non-existing heavens for the miracle.

He watched as Lavi re-checked his hand, throwing his head back as a whine escaped his mouth. "Kanda! It only has nine digits!" Feet stomping alongside the statement.

"Would you actually act your age for once?" The man snapped. Frustrated with the attention he was drawing to the pair. "You're such a child. All you need is the height and I'd be a fucking babysitter." He growled to the man, successfully ceasing his childish antics.

'_Did you even grow? You look like a child.'_

'_What's up with the hair? You look like a girl.'_

Ugh, Kanda thought. This is getting really annoying.

"…Because obviously all UK phone numbers have eleven digits so it must've rubbed off, either that or they're foreign. Ugh, so jelly right now."

"Okay, great, my bad," all he wanted to do was go home. His head was throbbing, as was his eye socket, and he was fed up of seeing the world through the shades of the much needed sunglasses.

"Geez," Lavi cooed, "you're so pissy all of a sudden." He folded his arms over his chest and sniffed. "I think you're upset the phone number was a fake."

"Fuck off," he spat. The two argued in the middle of the sparsely populated street, any passer byers passing odd looks at the season confused man. They're only bloody sunglasses, he thought bitterly. Whipping the frames of his face he exposed the whisperers his olive scarring. The man clicked his tongue and stormed down the pavement, pulling his coat tighter around himself. Lavi jogged to catch up and gingerly informed him he was heading in the completely wrong direction.

"We're meeting her at Starbucks at one," he pulled his dark coat sleeve back a little and peered over his garish scarf trying to catch a glimpse at his watch. "So now," he laughed hearing Kanda growl from ever his shoulder.

The pair exited the main circle of shops and headed towards the popular café the danced on the outskirts of the ring. It was easy to spot, the neon sign dancing in the cold, glass windows teasing its produce to those who tried to pass by. They spotted her through said windows.

"Lena'-Lena'-Lena'-Lena'!" He sang as the two entered the room, "We have arrived," He cracked a toothy grin.

"Lavi!" They heard, the petit girl all but falling into the red heads embrace. "You managed to get him to come!"

"Never break my promise Lena', man of my word."

The girl was clothed in a flowery playsuit, thigh high socks under brown boots defended her bare skin from the cold. Her jewellery clinked together as she removed herself from the man. "Kanda it's great to-" her words halted in her mouth as she took in the man's appearance. "Kanda! Your face!"

"Lenalee," he mumbled, briefly nodding at the gawping female. He could hear Lavi snickering at the girls predicted response. 'Fuck you,' he mouthed in return. The threatening statement was diluted when he flinched harshly, not really expecting the girl to finger the wound.

"Kanda!" She scolded, "stop fighting all the time!"

"I wasn't!" He grumbled, unable to raise his voice at the younger woman.

"Then why is your eye like that?" Her hands were on her hips and her bottom lip sticking put ever so slightly.

"He doesn't remember," Lavi cut in. "He was too _plastered_ to remember anything earlier." To which the red head gained a particularly dark look. As Lenalee turned to berate the long haired man Lavi stuck his tongue out in reply. The mouthing of the words, 'I'll get you' was Kanda's reply.

They each took turns moving to the counter. The aroma of sizzling coffee beans hugged the trio as their eyes roamed the colourful menu. Each ordering their own traditional beverage; Lenalee opting for the toasty gingerbread latte; Kanda going for the traditional straight laced Americano and Lavi choosing the cream topped hot chocolate.

The three removed themselves from the doorway and found a table in the dimly lit coffee house. "Why am I even here?" Kanda asked over the pair, headache from this morning currently gaining its revenge for the aspirin that stopped it earlier. He was slouched in his seat, sighing as the two rambled on about last night's apparent antics.

"Because," Lenalee started, sounding credibly exasperated with the man's state. "We're having a little secondary school group gathering!" Her excitement evident as she squealed the statement joyfully, "Me, you, Lavi, Allen and I think Miranda will be here later." She paused, holding a hand up to Kanda's face to stop him from interrupting him. His mouth snapped shut, Lavi getting a glare thrown his way for snickering at the sight. "I know my Brother and Bak will be there, pretty sure Krory and Marie are going so you'll definitely have people to talk to."

"Brilliant," he uttered.

Lenalee and Lavi chatted for a while longer, tentative to return to the bitter cold marching the streets outside. Kanda brooded in his chair, toying with his empty mug as he waited for them to finish. Just when he thought the two were finished Lenalee routed through her handbag, seemingly looking for something which held utmost importance.

"Al'!" She piped through the tiny speaker, voice laden with girlish excitement. "Are you almost here?"

The excitement couldn't have been mutual considering how her smile wavered at his apparent reply.

"Aw, Allen, don't be like that!" She looked out the glass windows in search of the snowy locks, "in Starbucks… yeah, okay, so five minutes then?" She paused, leaving her company hanging. "Awesome!" She laughed, "see you in a sec Al'!"

And 'a sec' it was. The trio ushered each other out their seats, each complaining about little details the other had done to irritate the other.

"I mean, cover it up Kanda," Lenalee ordered, "you're such a handsome man," to which said man rolled his eyes with enormous distaste for the statement. "You don't want such an ugly looking bruise marring that image of you."

"Oh heaven forbid," Lavi sneered lightly.

"Oh yeah? Nice scarf," Kanda retaliated, to which the man pulled the offended material tighter round his neck.

"Shut up and put your specs on Yu."

"Boys!" Lenalee scolded the two, "this is getting old guys, let's go and meet Al'."

It didn't take long for them to find the boy, considering the fact he raged over; clad in his favoured blazer-over-hoodie combo; hood up, heavy bottled glasses on. The chain dangling from his belt signalled his arrival, the shackle hitting against the skinny jeans as he stormed forwards.

"YOU!"

They all froze, slowly turning towards the squeaky holler.

"You! The dickhead with the sunglasses!" The approaching male repeated, his hooded, spectacled form halting in front them. He jabbed his finger at the tall man repeatedly hollering, "you-you asshole!"

"Allen!" Lenalee tried to interject, "what are you doing?" She added, sounding astounded at the male's behaviour. The skinny looking man looked up, heavy frames falling down his nose, revealing familiar furious eyes. They widened as he noted Kanda's companions.

"Oh, Lena'," he lifted a hand in polite greeting; a startling contrast to his prior outburst, "It's good to see you, doing better than yesterday?"

"Eh?"

His laugh floated from his mouth, soft as it wrapped itself round the three. "I know I'm not one to talk but you were, well…"

"Wasted," Kanda finished, vaguely remembering the gurgling mess she'd become by the end of the night. "And you had a go at me for drinking," he stated. Allen merely glowered at him as he was interrupted. Lenalee just flushed at her state the night before causing Lavi to laugh.

"And you are… don't tell me," Allen drawled, facing the stiffened redhead. Lavi flushed at the awkward pause, Kanda snorted. "R… Ra-bi? Rabi? No… not 'Rabi' but," Allen's head downcast as he wracked his head for the title.

"Lavi, it's… it's Lavi," the red faced man supplied, hoping the topic would shift.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." He gushed, mortified. "Hello Lavi," with Allen equally flushed, an awkward hush surrounded them.

"So," Lenalee started, "why did you come over all guns blazing Allen?" Said boys reaction was instant.

"_That_ dumbass, ugh! He-"

"He what? What?" Lavi interrupted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Kanda… what've you done?" Lenalee joined. The man shrugged in reply, returning his gaze to the glasses wearing male.

"This!" He screeched, jamming his finger towards his hooded head, "he did this!" He finished the statement by pulling the hood down and ripping the glasses from his pale face. Lenalee's gasp echoed in the street as a large bluish stain was revealed. Allen pointed at the painfully dark bruise, "your friend did _this_."

"Then did you give him his?" Lavi piped up, snatching Kanda's own frames from his face. There was a heavy silence as the two bruised males eyed the other up.

"Wow, I hit you harder than I thought," Allen deadpanned. "I'm _so_ sorry if I hurt you."

"You? It was _you_?" Kanda was stunned. Such a tiny man did _this_? Allen pulled a strange face, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Once again, I'm _so_, _so_ sorry." He repeated, a bit more _something_ seeping into it. Whatever that 'something' was, all Kanda knew was he didn't _like_ it.

"Fuckin' brat," he stabbed.

"Prick," Allen retaliated.

"Shrimp."

"Girly faced asshole."

"Baby faced midget."

"Stupid Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

Lavi and Lenalee were left with worried smiles on their faces as they watched the verbal stabbing of the two men. Both wanting to do something but both too entranced by the image of them. There were sparks but neither were sure if they were the _good_ kind. Faces red and furious as insults including references to each other's faces were slung back and forth. Kanda with his green eye socket, Allen with his blue cheek; both visibly battered but stunning, each in their own way:

Kanda's features strong yet softly; an angular face, defined jaw line and broad shoulders yet he retained those soft cheeks bones, set high on his face. With long slender fingers alongside his long legs, he was a tall man. His Asian genes hardening his words, almond shaped eyes and dark lengthy hair, bangs framing his face, bringing the natural tan out, noticeable but soft.

Allen was sweet yet harsh; pointed face with full round cheeks, epitomizing that of a child's. Unruly hair, white in colour, which jutted out in all angles; falling straight then twisting to uncontrollable prickles, rough to touch. A bony frame with knobbly knees and prominent collar bones; he was skinny, a stark contrast to the man's gluttony. With wide shiny eyes he looked vulnerable but with his sparking anger it was not the case. He was worn. With a jagged scar etched into his face, it shone like a beacon, attracting him unwanted attention.

They suited, in other words. Their equally exploding anger knitting them together, a yarn of bitter empty insults drawing them in. There was attraction, anyone could see it. How Kanda's dark eyes blazed with excitement, Allen's eyes dancing with mirth. They drew it out of one another.

"But surely that was no need to smash my face in?!" Allen screeched, drawing the two out their telepathic musings.

"By the looks of things, you started it!" Kanda bit back.

"Yeah, sure, least I don't hit like a girl," Allen stated, smiling with such aversion it took all Kanda's willpower not to deck him on the spot.

"A girl?!" He exclaimed, looking towards the silhouettes of the retreating friends in disbelief. "Have you seen your face? It's fucking blue!"

"Course I've bloody seen it you dumbass! You can't flippin' miss it!" The certainty of his statement, mixed with his flushed pomegranate cheeks, made Kanda's chest warm. Again he had the overwhelming urge to laugh.

"Oi!" Kanda shouted down the street, the words pricked the two disappearing figures. He took a brief moment to relieve in the slaying of the peculiar warmth. "Where are you two off to?" A momentary ceasefire was called between the bruised men as they quickened their pace to join the pair. The two guiltily exchanged looks as Kanda and Allen neared.

"We were gunna go on ahead," Lavi started.

"But only because you two were so drawn to one another," Lenalee continued, her statement ruffling the boys feathers. "We felt like we were intruding!" She gushed as quickly as she could, trying to squeeze it in before the men exploded.

"Drawn to each other?" Kanda repeated, slightly startled at the familiarity of the statement.

'…'_ouldn't be 'fraid to come to me w'th stuff like 'at. The simple fact 'at you a'tually seem to give a shit it the reason I took an int'rest in you … -knew 'at I was drawn to you… It why I… -Hell, it why…'_

'…_know. 've 'ved you since m'ddle….'_

Oh god, he thought. I was off my face! Just brilliant, this is the greatest day.

"…No chance!" The laugh startled Kanda, it was sharp and frigid, a stark contrast to the previous. There was a pause in the conversation and took Kanda awhile to realise all eye where looking in his direction.

"You alright Kanda?" Lenalee inquired, genuinely looking worried.

"You haven't said anything stupid for a while, everything alright up there?" Allen shot, eyebrows knitted together. Kanda didn't have to look to know he hadn't meant the comment; the words were too soft, heavy with unease.

"He's been like this all day," Lavi joined in, "We'll be talking and his mind just wanders off and stops listening."

"I doubt that's due to the hangover Lavi," Allen chided, cracking a soft smile.

"Allen I'm wounded!" The two of them laughed, seemingly having forgotten Kanda's mental absence. Luckily for him he had Lenalee.

"Kanda," she started. Her small hand holding his forearm as if to steady him, "you sure you're okay? You've been weird all day…" If it was anyone else Kanda would have brushed them off and threw a few insult but the ties of childhood friendship and an almost brotherly endearment for the girl squeezed the truth from the man.

"It's nothing," the grip on his forearm tightened. "I just remembered something from last night, startled me."

"What'd you remember?" The comment should have been filled with girlish curiosity but she'd asked as if the answer was of great importance.

"This and that," he supplied her, his eyes narrowed as they focused on the smallest of the three, "nothin' major." She followed his eyes, humming in acknowledgment.

"Why'd you hit Kanda anyway, I mean, I know _why_ you'd want to, trust me," they heard the red head laugh gaining a retaliation from the man. "But did he do anything in particular?"

"He was an asshole," Allen stated.

"Duh! Obviously, can he be anything else?" The two laughed, as did Lenalee, all of them earning dark looks from the man.

"We're joking Kanda," Allen teased, sticking his tongue out at the man. Lavi laughed harder as Kanda flipped the two of them off, attempting to stomp off.

"Dude! Don't take it so personally!" The statement sparked Kanda's fuse. All it took was a few more comments from Allen to send him reeling. The three men threw witty comment at one another, Lenalee having the pleasure of watching it all unfold.

The fighting dispersed once the three had exhausted their insult banks, Allen furrowing his brows, Lavi running a hand through his matted locks and Kanda pinching the bridge of his nose. Lavi and Lenalee herded the two in the general pub direction, leading the way as the two lagged behind sulking.

"I'm gunna drink so much!" They heard the redhead yell, trying to break the heavy silence with his self-proclaimed comedic talents. He managed to gain a few giggles from the lone female, "I seriously can't wait to drink my face off!"

"Did something happen?" she inquired through her laughter, both guys behind listening also.

"Life sucks!" Lavi cheered gaining a skyward gaze from Kanda and a knowing smile from Allen.

"Just pissed he didn't get with anyone," they all heard Kanda mutter to himself. The snide remark cracked a childlike smile from Lenalee and a snort from Allen.

"Shut up Yuu!" The red head screeched, stalking forwards, "like you can talk! You're such a player you don't even know who it was!" He threw over his shoulder.

"Jealous?" He was wearing an irritatingly handsome smirk. The look was designed by Kanda, after many years practice, made only to fuel Lavi's rage.

"Why? Why does everyone love you when you're such a knob'ead?" He flailed his limps alongside his words, visible eye clenched in frustration. "Argh! You're so annoying!"

"Oh, so _I'm_ the annoying one now, am I?" Allen and Lenalee could see the joy bouncing in Kanda's dark eyes.

"Are they actually friends?" Allen whispered to Lenalee, bemused by the relationship of the two men. All they did was argue and hit one another.

"The best of friends," she whispered back, smiling at the boyish antics. "Kanda's such a boy; he bullies his friends, especially the ones he likes." They returned their attention to the two.

"I hope you go bald Yu!" Kanda had had his palm against his forehead trying to push him away, the other having a hold of Kanda's ponytail, tugging it harshly with his words.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what Yu?"

"Stop it you stupid one eyed prick!"

"Oh-Oh no, you didn't! Low! Low blow Yu! You know I have a cataract!"

"Let go of my hair you moron!"

"You let go first Yu!"

Allen returned his eyes to the girl, disbelief and amusement mixed in the silver orbs. She just laughed and confirmed that they actually liked one another. When Allen returned his eyes to them Lavi had his pale hazy eye exposed to the world, a frown marring his face, panting as he clutched a hairband. Kanda was opposite him, hair loose and tangled as it fell in front his face, and much like Lavi he was short of breath and holding the red heads missing eye patch.

"Okay boys!" The heeled girl chirped, clapping her hands together. "Swap and apologise so we can go meet everyone at the pub." The two men grumbled, neither wanting to talk to the other. "Boys," she called; voice stern and a little intimidating considering her small stature.

"Sorry," Kanda started, face contorted as if the statement caused him physical pain, "for talking 'bout your eye."

A sigh stretched out from the red heads mouth. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Your hairs cool; I don't want you to go bold." Kanda grunted and Lenalee seemed happy with the half-hearted apologies; Allen remained bewildered wracking his brains for any memories of them being this weird when they were all teens.

"So, pub?" The pale one inquired, sparking joyous cheers from two of the group. The posy shifted to the popular bar the sat further down the narrow street; the buzzing of early drinkers apparent from where they were stood.

"I can't wait to see Miranda!" Lenalee gushed, clapping her little hands together with mirth.

"Oh yeah, I heard she's more outspoken now," Allen supplied.

"I personally can't believe your Brother's going," Lavi told the girl. The subject was one that drew laughter from the group, all chipping in; supplying more and more outrageous predictions of possible overprotective behaviour that may be present throughout the night.

"He's like your own personal Rottweiler," Allen laughed. The comment gave birth to the metal image of a beret wearing dog snarling at any testosterone within two meters of his precious sibling. Lavi's hooting alerted the old school mates of their arrival.

The group halted at the entrance of the dingy, surprisingly popular, bar; old friends re-introducing themselves, giving quick updates on each other's life.

"Come one guys," Lavi whined, "I wanna drink me face off!" The holler gained whoops from the red heads previous trouble makers. His green eye spotted one beanie wearing class mate in particular, "Yes Daisya! Are you with me!"

"Yes I fucking am ya twat! Yes I fucking am!" Lavi, seemingly unperturbed by the Turkish's foul language, scooted through the familiar crowd to the man. Lenalee laughed as she found her own female posy leaving Kanda and Allen to themselves.

Kanda heaved a heavy sigh as he allowed himself to be flooded with an overwhelming sense of dreed. He felt a hand clutch at the back of his coat. He paused, not wanting to turn to the perpetrator. That's when he heard it; a tiny voice from over his shoulder.

"You never phoned," it said.

"Eh?" Kanda uttered, knowing later he'd regret his lack of tact. He turned round in time to see Allen's face contort,

"You're such an idiot!" The smaller male screeched, darting round the man to join the pair inside. Only he wasn't able to make it too far as his own earlier actions were mimicked. Kanda pulled the thin boy backwards by the scruff of his blazer.

"No-no-no. What did you say," dark eyes searched the pale face, silver eyes darting from the butt studded floor to the star freckled skies. "What-did-you-say," he growled, closing in on the boy's face.

"I lied," the boy confessed, hooking his coat collar from the man's grasp. "I started the fight because you insulted me, that much is true." He paused, pulling his tiny hands through his locks. "But… it didn't really finish after I dealt the finishing blow," in which Allen bought his eyes to Kanda's marked eye socket, "which can I just say I landed perfectly!" His laughter rang with such delight that Kanda's lips pursed to prevent him from smiling at the sound.

Kanda raised a single eyebrow.

The man paused, eyeing Kanda carefully. He licked his lips, choosing his words with surprising care. "You don't… You don't really remember last night, do you?" His wide eyes revealed too much emotion, Kanda decided.

"No."

"Your conversation skills are _dazzling_ Kanda."

"I don't, no."

"Nothing? Nothing about Lavi? Or Lenalee?" He hedged, delaying the actual purpose of the, so far, painfully one-sided conversation. "Me maybe?"

He looks so hopeful, Kanda guiltily realised. "No, sorry. I do stuff?"

He laughed, the usual light chimes soiled with annoyance. "This and that."

'_Gay stuff… probably freaks you out… I'm really sorr_y…'

Ohhh, he finally connected the dots.

'_Did you even grow? You look like a child.'_

'_What's up with the hair? You look like a girl.'_

_[…]_

'…'_ouldn't be 'fraid to come to me w'th stuff like 'at. The simple fact 'at you a'tually seem to give a shit it the reason I took an int'rest in you … -knew 'at I was drawn to you… It why I… -Hell, it why…'_

'…_know. 've 'ved you since m'ddle….'_

_[…]_

'_Gay stuff… probably freaks you out… I'm really sorr_y…'

It was _you_, he muttered internally. Of course it was you.

"But it's fine," Allen tried, rubbing the back of his hand as he recited his pre-planned conversation. "I mean; adrenaline with alcohol and all that, it makes you do things you shouldn't." The man looked utterly dejected. "Just… I was really happy." His eyes were downcast, the pomegranate cheeks prominent on his chubby face. "I… I've liked you since secondary school after all." They were practically aflame with his embarrassment, his eyes widening at his clichéd confession. Kanda could see the panic in them as they briefly met his own. A heavy silenced formed over them, previous rabble from the crowds drowned out by the awkwardness. It squeezed in on their throats, breathing becoming exceedingly difficult. "Well say something you dumbass!" He shot, the words soft with his loss of face.

"I knew," he started, not having he social skills to explain any further.

"You know?" Allen repeated; ears like cherries as he covered his face with his hands. "B-But you said-"

"-I remember little bits; had no idea it was you till you said that," Kanda watched as Allen sank to the balls of his feet, squatting on the floor trying to hide from the situation. "But to think 'gay stuff' guy was you," he jibbed, wanting Allen to retaliate.

"What?!" He squawked, mortified Kanda had remembered more than he'd let on. "You said you didn't remember!"

"I didn't, I met with the idiot this morning and remembered a little bit of conversation." Allen took a few seconds to connect Lavi with the 'idiot' comment, "Just felt like it was something important."

"Important?" Allen echoed, a silly grin growing on his face. Kanda felt that warmth return as he looked at the smile; he couldn't help but think Allen suited his red and puffy face.

"Relatively, yeah," he confirmed; charming smirk on his own.

"Well, why didn't you phone me then moron?!" Allen shoot up from the floor, seemingly back in his usual character.

"You didn't give me enough digits!" He yelled back, presenting his hand as evidence. Allen gave him a peculiar look, as if he was trying to figure out if there was some kind of hidden innuendo in the statement. So stupid, Kanda thought exhasperated, huffing as he explained. "Phone number, number's lacking." Allen's mouth formed an 'o' as he looked at the hand.

"Opps," he laughed, dusting his dark jeans of any pavement dust. "So sorry," he mumbled as he routed through his pockets. Finding his mobile he flipped it open and found his number. Passing it to Kanda with a brief, "I don't know my own number"

Kanda entered the completed number in his phone as the two remained mingling outside the pub. Once done he snapped the phone shut and tapped Allen's snowy head. The action seemed to pull the man from his thoughts; looking up with wide eyes he quickly replaced the look with a lopsided smile. The action causing creases to form at the ends of his eyes. "Make sure to phone me this time," he quipped, the men entering the pub.

"Hnn," Kanda drawled, taking pleasure in looking at the hopeful silver eyes. "We'll see." He ordered the first round, the pair making a silent pack to stay together rather than mingle with the strangers of their school days.

"Maybe I'll get you drunk again," Allen mumbled into his drink, eyes arching in amusement.

"I look forward to it," the other replied.

_'Gay stuff… probably freaks you out… I'm really sorr_y…'

'_Hnnn… not really.'_

_'Oh.'_


End file.
